This invention relates to gaming machine cabinets and, more particularly, to an upright gaming machine cabinet having a dual chute for both receiving and dispensing currency and/or various currency representative media.
Traditional gaming machines include one opening for receiving currency or other credit-adding media, and another, separate opening for dispensing winnings in some form. This is often confusing for a player, who may incorrectly attempt to insert currency into the dispensing opening in the machine, and/or conversely trying to locate his winnings from the receiving opening of the machine, which will be empty. A gaming machine cabinet having one opening for both receiving and dispensing currency or the like would be a stark improvement in the field of gaming.